1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to passive seat belt systems for vehicles, especially automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passive seat belt systems have heretofore been suggested which automatically secure an occupant in his seat, such as upon closing of a vehicle door. Exemplary of such systems are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,822 and 3,897,963 to Seiffert et al. The system disclosed in such patents includes a single diagonal seat belt which is fixed at one end to a portion of the door at a location above the height of and rearward of the occupant's shoulder and has its opposite end attached to a retractor mounted, for example, beneath or to the side of the seat. Upon closing of the door, the seat belt is moved to a position to permit ingress and egress of the occupant. When the door is closed, the belt is moved to a position wherein the occupant is restrained in his seat, with any slack in the belt being taken up by the retractor. The retractor itself typically is of the emergency locking type which permits the belt to be extended and retracted so that the occupant can move freely about in his seat during normal driving conditions, but which locks against further belt extension upon deceleration of the vehicle and/or acceleration of the retractor shaft above a predetermined level.
One problem which is associated with such passive seat belt system is that due to the positioning of the belt on the occupant for purposes of providing a passive system, when the occupant moves forward and rearward in his seat there is considerable rubbing of the belt against the occupant's clothing, especially in the torso area. This so called "seesaw" effect is particularly bothersome to some occupants. It would be desirable if there were provided a passive seat belt system which eliminated or substantially reduced rubbing against the wearer.